


the more things change

by starkly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The body was new, but it was still Steve. Steve just didn’t look too sure as he was telling Bucky that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the more things change

**Author's Note:**

> Set during CA:TFA in some nebulous time between saving the 107th and the formation of the Howling Commandos. Unbeta'd.

The body was new, but it was still Steve. Steve just didn’t look too sure as he was telling Bucky that, and Bucky frowned, not liking that look on his face. It sure seemed like the same old Steve, still picking fights where he shouldn’t and failing awkwardly to flirt with that pretty English dame Peggy. And sure, Bucky had to look up a little instead of down when he spoke to him, couldn’t ruffle his hair or sling an arm around his shoulders as easily, but he’d get used to that. He just hoped Steve would too.

Besides, Bucky couldn’t say he disliked the superficial changes. He’d always found Steve handsome, and now with all those added muscles he could hardly stop staring at times. A couple folks laughed, asked if he was jealous, but Peggy gave him a knowing look once and Bucky was pretty sure he actually blushed. Well heck, who could blame him? Steve had gone from hot to hotter and Bucky wasn’t blind.

So the first time Bucky got him alone, finally away from their bosses and teammates and fellow soldiers, he pulled Steve close and kissed him silly. It was different, the feel of firm muscle under his hands, the heavy breathing that came from being turned on and not an asthma attack, not needing to lean down to reach Steve’s lips. Steve responded with enthusiasm, however, which was a great distraction from noting all the little differences between them. He got a hand on Bucky’s ass, gave it a squeeze, and then a moment later was lifting him up with one arm.

Bucky gasped softly, steadying himself with his hands on Steve’s shoulders, and Steve’s expression was a mix of delight and awe that he was even able to do that. Once he got over the surprise, Bucky was very firmly in the ‘delighted’ category. Slinging an arm around Steve’s broad shoulders, he hoisted himself up enough to wrap his legs around Steve’s waist (which was absurdly skinny for how much he’d grown everywhere else). Steve didn’t even stumble, just gripped him with both hands and walked them over to the tiny hotel bed while they kissed. Bucky didn’t think the thing would even hold their combined weight, and when Steve threw him down onto it with a little too much force it creaked ominously.

“Sorry,” Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck, and Bucky pulled him down to kiss the embarrassment off his face.

“Now I know why you like me to manhandle you so much,” he replied with a laugh, nipping at Steve’s lips. He was pleased to see that the customary flush of Steve’s skin still looked good on him no matter what size. Grinning, he patted his lap, but Steve looked reluctant, eyeing the bed.

“I’m not that light anymore.”

“Obviously.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “Come on, we can risk one crappy bed frame for the greater good.”

“If only sitting in your lap would win us the war,” Steve said dryly, but he did as he was told, carefully lowering himself onto Bucky’s lap. The mattress dipped and the frame groaned again, but miraculously didn’t collapse.

“See?” Bucky said. “What a patriot.”

“Me or the bed?”

“Both.”

“Oh, just be quiet and kiss me.”

So Bucky did just that, sliding his hands around that slim waist and getting a handful of supersoldier ass. “I can’t believe that serum gave you a nice ass,” he said, amused, and squeezed thoughtfully. “Any other improvements I should know about?”

“You’ll see soon enough.” Steve shook his head, giving Bucky a smirk and another kiss. Bucky slid a hand around front, groping for a sneak peek, and Steve laughed and shifted in his lap.

“You do this since the — the change?”

“Not with anyone else,” Steve admitted, gasping softly at the gentle touch. Bucky felt hot all over imagining Steve alone in his room, touching himself in his new body for the first time. Did he look in a mirror while he did it, see how he had changed?

Steve distracted him from his thoughts again by canting his hips, rubbing up against Bucky’s hand.

“Still an impatient little punk, though,” Bucky muttered fondly, drawing his hand back and rifling through his pockets looking for the bottle he’d stashed away just for this.

“And you’re still a jerk,” Steve replied automatically, but no less fondly.

Bucky pressed the bottle into Steve’s hands. “You’re gonna have to get off me.” Steve took the bottle but didn’t move, staring back at Bucky. “What?”

“You want me to fuck you?”

Bucky stared back, confused by Steve’s confusion. “I thought that’s what you’d want, now you’re bigger.”

Steve laughed, his breath warm against Bucky’s face as their foreheads rested against one another’s. “Just because I’m bigger doesn’t mean I don’t want you to fuck me.”

Feeling a little sheepish, Bucky ran a hand through Steve’s hair, pulling him closer for a kiss. “Okay. No problem.”

Steve laughed again, nibbling at Bucky’s lips a moment longer before passing back the bottle. Then he quickly undid his trousers, tugging them and his underwear down just enough that Bucky could get a hand back on his ass.

Bucky set the bottle down on the bed beside them. “You’re going to be the one who has to explain what happened if we break the bed.”

“I’ll just tell them I keep forgetting how heavy I am.”

“Yeah, you’re a real big boy,” Bucky said lowly, and Steve laughed until Bucky wrapped a hand around his dick and his laugh turned breathy.

“That was awful,” Steve said without any heat, leaning forward. Bucky wasn’t used to Steve towering over him so much when he was sitting in his lap, the weight on his legs much heavier, but he didn’t dislike it.

“You will fuck me at some point, right,” he said almost as an afterthought, shivering at the idea of Steve’s newfound mass pinning him down, those thick thighs and muscular arms keeping him still as Steve rut against him.

“Yeah, of course.” Steve looked like he would agree to anything if Bucky just moved his hand faster. To test the theory, Bucky slowed his strokes instead.

“While you’re in that charming uniform?” he added innocently, thinking of the Captain America posters he’d seen around camp.

Steve whined and bucked his hips, pulling on Bucky’s shirt. Steve might be a stubborn ass in and out of the bedroom, but he was needy as hell when he got going and it turned Bucky on in all the right ways.

“So, how ‘bout it?” Bucky prompted, dragging his hand over Steve’s cock with long, slow strokes. “Captain America gonna give me a ride?”

“Still awful,” Steve muttered, managing a smirk. “But yeah. Captain America’ll give you a ride.”

The words were ridiculous, but they made Bucky tingle all over. He might actually have to hold Steve to that. “Next time,” he promised with a kiss, picking up the pace of his hand. Steve groaned into his mouth, blindly fumbling for the bottle Bucky had set beside them.

Once he had it he moved on to Bucky’s pants, pushing them out of the way and freeing his cock from their confines. Bucky hissed softly when Steve grasped him a little too tightly, and Steve loosened his grip before giving Bucky a tender kiss.

“Don’t start treating me like some dame now that you’re bigger,” Bucky said warningly. Steve rolled his eyes.

“You sure ain’t no dame,” he drawled, mimicking the change in the lilt of Bucky’s words when he got aroused. Grinning again now that he had the upper hand, he teased the head of Bucky’s cock with his thumb. Even Steve’s hands felt different, no longer small and thin but sturdy and wide. His calluses were gone, Bucky realized with surprise, the rough pads of his fingertips and the bump on his ring finger from holding his pencils weird all smoothed out. He wondered if Steve would ever get any again.

Of course, Steve’s hands were just as good on him now as they were before. All his hesitation gone, Steve teased him with the same slow tempo Bucky had inflicted on him, and Bucky could take a hint. He moved his hand faster, making Steve gasp and fumble as he tried to open the container one-handed. Bucky grinned until Steve got him back by succeeding to remove the cap and wrapping a slick-covered hand around his cock a moment later, giving him a firm squeeze.

Gasping, Bucky stilled his hips, trying not to roll into Steve’s hand and focusing on jerking him off instead. It proved to be a challenge, what with how good Steve’s hand felt on him, but as he pumped Steve’s cock faster, Steve’s concentration waned, until he was slumped over with his forehead against Bucky’s shoulder. He muffled his shouts there as he came not too long after, coating Bucky’s hand.

Bucky pressed his lips to Steve’s hair, letting him work through it at his own pace. He didn’t even tease him about being loud, though they both knew better by now. However —

“Guess your stamina didn’t improve much,” he teased, voice low, and Steve laughed into his shoulder and nudged him.

“I’ve been worked up,” he mumbled, not lifting his head and instead kissing Bucky’s neck. “And, uh — I’ll probably be able to go again in a couple minutes.”

Bucky’s look of disbelief was so great it was probably a good thing Steve was still facedown against his shoulder. “Really.”

“Yeah,” Steve said, sounding almost embarrassed, though Bucky didn’t know why he’d be apologetic about that. Bucky definitely wasn’t going to apologize for what he did with this information in the future.

“Well then, God bless America,” he said, only a little sarcastically, and gripped Steve’s hip, tugging him closer. Steve shifted happily, groin pressed up against Bucky’s in just the right way to make him groan. He dropped a hand down to grip Steve’s ass instead, and Steve got the hint, leaning forward just enough for Bucky to slip a hand underneath him.

He had Steve hold the bottle while he slicked up his fingers, Steve determinedly distracting him with kisses the whole time. His plan backfired when _he_ became distracted by Bucky pressing up against his ass, careful fingers sliding into the crease and rubbing at his hole. Shamelessly he pushed back against Bucky’s hand, already moaning for it.

Bucky shushed him with a kiss as he pressed a finger in, catching Steve’s moan with his lips. Steve was always so eager for it, and it made Bucky nearly moan himself, hearing the lust in Steve’s voice and feeling him rock against him. Even bigger and heavier, Steve was reduced to a writhing mess in his lap with just a few touches. But no matter how much he wanted it, he never begged despite Bucky’s best efforts.

True to Steve’s word, he was getting hard again, and Bucky let out a low whistle as he wrapped his other hand around Steve’s cock, stroking him back to full hardness.

“C’mon, Buck, hurry it up,” Steve muttered, managing to sound put out even though he was panting against Bucky’s shoulder.

“Why, is there something you want?” Bucky asked with a twist of his fingers, Steve squirming at the action.

“You know what I want.” He reached down between them and stroked Bucky’s cock, and Bucky could feel Steve’s grin against his skin.

“I like hearing you say it.”

“And I like it when you fuck me, but that’s not happening now, is it.”

Bucky laughed, breath fluttering slightly, and he drew his hand back. Steve didn’t whine, but it was close to it, and Bucky slapped him lightly on the ass. “You complain I’m too slow, then you complain when I get moving. Is there no satisfying you?”

Steve held out the bottle again, dipping his fingers in and slicking up Bucky’s cock. “Guess we’ll see in a minute.”

Then he tossed the container down on the mattress and shifted up onto his knees, making the bed creak in warning again. Bucky palmed his ass, guiding him as he lowered himself down onto Bucky’s cock with a moan.

“Quiet, soldier,” Bucky whispered, watching Steve settle in his lap. It was just as good as before, new body or not — Steve looked like he wanted nothing more than Bucky’s dick up his ass, his own cock twitching and leaking precome that smeared across his stomach when he leaned forward and hissed in Bucky’s ear,

“Stop staring and move it.”

“I ought to make you work for it.”

“You’re the one who didn’t want to break the bed,” Steve retorted, but he was already rolling his hips.

Bucky groaned and settled his hands on Steve’s waist, rubbing up and down his sides encouragingly. “Christ, you’re gorgeous.”

“Flatterer,” Steve muttered, but there was a pink tinge to his cheeks that Bucky assumed wasn’t entirely from arousal.

He pressed his cheek against Steve’s, kissing along his jaw line and back behind his ear. “You’ve always been gorgeous,” he added, voice soft and sincere.

“I didn’t ask for _more_ flattery,” Steve grit out, rocking his hips again in an attempt to get Bucky to move.

“It’s the truth.” Bucky nudged Steve’s chin up, caught his lips in a kiss as he hoisted him up with far more effort than it ever used to take. Thankfully Steve went easily, clutching at the back of Bucky’s shirt as they kissed with enthusiasm. Bucky rolled his hips this time, slow and teasing, and Steve kissed him harder, biting Bucky’s lips.

This wasn’t much different either, the way Steve clung to him as he rocked up into him, the way Steve clenched his eyes shut and tipped his head back, plush lips pressed together as he forced himself to keep quiet. It was just the physical things that had changed, like the strength of Steve’s grip and the thickness of his limbs. Bucky had thought, upon first seeing what Steve had become, that Steve wouldn’t need him to look after him anymore. Maybe he’d worried for nothing.

“You’re thinking about something,” Steve panted in his ear, nibbling at the lobe.

“So? That such a surprise?”

“For you it is.” Steve’s laughter was breathy and strained, and abruptly cut off when Bucky thrust into him harder. Steve didn’t say anything, but his hands tightened on Bucky’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin, and Bucky knew what he wanted. He kept up that pace, fucking Steve harder and faster.

“I oughta gag that big mouth of yours,” he said a moment later when Steve let out a loud moan, not even trying to muffle it. Steve just chuckled again, clearly unrepentant, and Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve’s leaking cock.

“What — ” he paused, breath hitching as Bucky rubbed his thumb over the tip. “What’re you going to do about it?”

“I can stop fucking you.”

Steve snorted. “You wouldn’t.”

“Yeah, guess not.” He twisted his hand around in a way that had Steve shuddering, and he grinned. “I’m having too much fun watching you.”

“Maybe if you spent more time fucking me instead — ”

Bucky interrupted him with another snap of his hips, drawing a groan from Steve he actually tried to keep quiet. “Maybe if you spent less time talking back.”

Steve grinned back at him, his flush making the expression all the more attractive. “It got me this far.”

Bucky can’t really argue — he loves that mouth for a lot of different reasons.

Sliding his hand into Steve’s hair, Bucky leaned in for a kiss, soft and sweet compared to the way Steve desperately rocked against him, eager for release. Those big hands dragged over Bucky’s back, pulling him closer, and Steve rested their foreheads together again. He hadn’t broken a sweat at all, wasn’t breathing harder, but Bucky could still tell he was close. So he sped up his hand, stroking Steve faster while the bed shook beneath them.

Finally Steve clenched around him, gasping Bucky’s name in a way that always sounded absolutely wrecked. It was that above all else that made Bucky lose it soon after, more than the warm tightness of Steve around his cock or Steve’s come spilling over his hand for a second time.

He sighed as most of the tension slipped from his shoulders, and Steve nuzzled his face like an affectionate cat. Now that they’d both come, Steve felt even heavier in his lap, and he nudged him in the side. Steve made a sound somewhat like “mnph” and didn’t move.

“Come on, I want to lie down,” Bucky murmured, stroking Steve’s hip with his clean hand.

To his surprise, Steve slid off his lap, getting a rag from nearby and cleaning off the two of them. Bucky gave him a grateful kiss, tucked himself away and fixed up his clothes, then laid back on Steve’s bed. Steve joined him a moment later, seemingly uncaring of the fact two grown men of their size were not a comfortable fit on the tiny bed.

“So what are you going to do now?” Bucky asked as Steve curled an arm over his waist. “You’re not going to keep touring.”

“Not if I can help it,” Steve replied with a snort. “I did something good with what I’ve been given, Buck. Something better than boosting bond sales. I can’t go back to that.”

“I won’t say you should.” Steve was hardly the man he’d tried to convince to stop enlisting all those months ago. Now any protests on his part would be pure over-protectiveness. It wasn’t going to be easy to forget the images of his best friend getting beaten up in back alleys all the time. “You saved a lot of lives, Stevie.”

Steve hummed wordlessly, not answering, and Bucky leaned up to kiss his cheek, then rolled to curl up more snuggly against Steve. “Whatever you want to do, I’ll get dragged along. That’s how it always goes.”

“You get dragged of your own volition.” Steve smiled, kissed the top of Bucky’s head and tried to scoot over to give him more space.

Bucky took over the extra space gratefully, resting his head against Steve’s shoulder. “I’m knackered,” he said after a well-timed yawn. “If anyone walks in, tell ‘em I got hypothermia and you’re doing your civic duty to make sure I don’t die.”

Steve laughed, shaking his head slightly. “Go to sleep, Buck. I’ll watch out for you.”

Yeah, Bucky mused as he drifted off, Steve really wasn’t so different after all.


End file.
